


Locked Away

by CoffeeShopStoryteller (Samunderthelights)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Armie Hammer in Love, CMBYN Drabble Challenge, Charmie, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, During filming of Call Me By Your Name, Falling In Love, M/M, Reminiscing, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/CoffeeShopStoryteller
Summary: It had been the skinny kid with the bad posture, playing the piano like it was all that he had ever done, who had lit the fire in Armie. Who had opened up that box that had been locked up tight, only to be put away, all those years ago.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: CMBYN Drabble Challenge





	Locked Away

**Author's Note:**

> **Update January 2021 : I originally posted this story under my Samunderthelights username. In January it was moved to my CoffeeShopStoryteller pseud, together with the rest of my CMBYN RPF stories.**
> 
> Written for the [CMBYN Drabble Challenge](https://cmbynwritingfests.tumblr.com/post/635334041414008832/cmbyn-drabble-challenge-rules-guidelines), using the prompt '“When you meet someone so different from yourself, in a good way, you don’t even have to kiss to have fireworks go off. It’s like fireworks in your heart all the time.”'.  
> 

It had been the skinny kid with the bad posture, playing the piano like it was all that he had ever done, who had lit the fire in Armie. Who had opened up that box that had been locked up tight, only to be put away, all those years ago.

It had been his innocent, naïve way of going through life. Showing everyone a genuine smile, trying his best to hold a conversation in his newly-learned Italian. It was childlike, not yet touched by the darkness of the real world.

Yet Armie could see his emotions hiding just beneath the surface. How he kept it hidden, only for it to come out when the camera was on him. The stories that were in his heart, too painful and raw to share with the world.

It was their late-night walks, where they would talk for hours about everything and nothing at all, that had made him open up. Where he would tell Armie all about his life. He had shared his heartbreak and fears with him. The happy and sad, the good and the bad.

His honestly, his vulnerability, was what made Armie open up his heart to him. He had let him into his life, unaware of the consequences. Unaware of the events he had just set into motion.

It had been an on-screen kiss, the off-screen confession afterwards, that had made them both have to face the truth. That had made Armie take out what had been locked away in that box for all those years, and finally speak the words out loud.

He had first felt it when he had watched him play the piano. He felt it every time they spent the night, talking. He still feels it every time he sees him now. It’s the trust, the safety he had never felt. It’s the love one could only ever hope for.

It’s like fireworks in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
